El cerdo
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: Por último, y aunque fue lo que más le costó, después de una pelea con Ryoga y dejarlo inconsciente, le quito el pañuelo tan característico que siempre portaba.


Los personajes no son míos, etc, etc, etc...

.-.

El cerdo

.-.

Ranma era una chico un poco celoso... bueno bastante, si en realidad era bastante posesivo de sus cosas, incluso con su comida, más lo era aun con su prometida.

Uno nunca sabe que trucos retorcidos pone el destino en tu camino para hacerte ver tu suerte, eso fue lo que Ranma pensaba cada que veía al idiota de Ryoga pasearse por la casa en brazos de su prometida; una promesa de medio "disculpas" y compasión se había convertido en su tormento más grande.

Ya no soportaba esta situación, pero ahora sus labios estaban definitivamente cerrados, delatar a Ryoga era delatar su propio silencio... era ganarse (además de la paliza más grande de su vida) probablemente el desprecio de Akane, ella jamás le perdonaría algo así; sin embargo, no había de otra, el cerdo tenía que irse.

Pensó durante mucho tiempo como deshacerse de él, pero una forma era más loca, ilógica e incluso más despiadada que la anterior, como cuando había visto al cerdo en la última temporada fría meterse bajo el suéter de la chica, quien solo había reído, por supuesto se había inventado una escusa para alejarlo de ella pero aun así, ya no soportaba la maldita idea de siquiera verlo cerca de ella, esa vez había estado tan cerca de llevarlo al Neko Haten como inventario de despensa.

Entonces un día pasó, llegó la gran idea que esperaba, lo vio através de una vitrina, y estaba a un precio ridículamente bajo, ya que era lo que nadie quería, pero era lo que él necesitaba.

Después de comprarlo seguía lo más difícil, hacer que la "cosa" se acostumbrara, lo tuvo casi dos semanas antes de resolver la manera.

Lo primero que hizo fue conseguir (robar a Nabiki) todos los videos e incluso cintas donde saliera Akane, hablando, cantando, riendo, TODO y lo ponía por lo menos una vez al día, hasta busco una foto de ella para ponerla en la caja donde tenía su adquisición para que la observara todo el tiempo (aunque a ciencia cierta no sabía si la "cosa" tenía esa capacidad).

Lo segundo era robar por lo menos cada tercer día alguna prenda de Akane, la cual metía en el mismo lugar que "eso".

Tuvo que ser muy, muy, muy paciente, este casi experimento escolar le había costado demasiado tiempo y atención, no funcionaría si se le ocurría sacar su plan en un mal momento; después de dos largos meses, por fin vio el momento, lo supo cuando quitó la ropa de Akane de turno para cambiarla y la "cosa" lloró.

Por último, y aunque fue lo que más le costó, después de una pelea con Ryoga y dejarlo inconciente, le quito el pañuelo tan característico que siempre portaba.

Nunca olvidaría ese día, era un día nevado, casi un año después de haber tomado la decisión definitiva; vio a su prometida absorbida por la televisión y salió sigilosamente al patio, se metió debajo de las tablas de la casa, donde tenía su arma secreta, cuando lo tomó en los brazos lloró al alejarse del olor, mejor así, sería más fácil, nada más acercarse a las puertas cerca de la sala estrujó un poco, haciendo como si estuviera luchando, esto debía ser creíble.

Akane veía como el protagonista juvenil del momento actuaba de chico malo de instituto, pero un chillido se escuchó fuera e inmediatamente por instinto se levantó como resorte y abrió las puertas de par en par.

\- ¡Ranma!, ¡déjalo en paz!- gritó tratando de tomarlo sin lograrlo gracias a los movimientos de Ranma

\- ¡este cerdo es una molestia!- sentía un poco de remordimiento, pero para darle credibilidad lo golpeó en la cabeza

\- ¡Ranma!- Akane al instante sacó su mazo y estampo a su prometido contra el suelo, el cerdo rodó en el suelo por la caída

\- Ven, ven aquí P-chan- Ranma abrió un ojo, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pues el cerdito negro después de recuperar la orientación se quedo parado completamente desorientado por el lugar, tardo algunos segundos estático- ven aquí pequeñín- dijo con más dulzura sonriendo, el cerdo olfateó al aire, y movió sus orejas, clavó sus ojos en la chica y por fin corrió desesperado hacía ella - mi bebé- soltó ella mientras le hacía mimos en la cabeza, después de eso, se dio media vuelta, olvidando completamente la televisión, y subió a su habitación con "P-chan".

.-.

Dos días después, Akane y Ranma comían solos, la familia había salido, y el ramen instantáneo humeaba junto a las verduras recién descongeladas en el horno.

\- oye... Ranma...-

\- ¿qué pasa?- al no recibir una respuesta, quitó sus ojos de la comida y miró a Akane quien veía fijamente como el cerdito devoraba un brócoli - ¿Akane?-

\- mmm... tú... ¿tú no has notado raro a P-chan?-

\- pues no- respondió de inmediato -¿porqué lo dices?-

\- es que... bueno... son algunas tonterías...-

\- ¿cómo cuales?- preguntó inseguro

\- bueno... el día en que regresó, cuando fuimos a dormir... él parecía no reconocer mi cama, y cuando me acosté, se acomodó en el hueco de mi cuello, no en mi... bueno, otra parte de mi cuerpo-

\- ahh...- dijo como si no le diera importancia, cuando el realidad le hervía la sangre al imaginarse a Ryoga entre los pechos de su marimacho

\- además... no sé... es como si fuese... más frágil... como más débil...-

\- los cerdos no son fuertes- tajante siguió comiendo

\- incluso parece un poco...- miro a ambos lados como si estuviera a punto de decir algo muy malo, después tapó las orejas del animalito y dijo -solo un poco... como más... bueno... menos... listo-

\- los cerdos son tontos-

\- y míralo... a P-chan, no le gusta ni el brócoli, ni los rábanos y a devorado todo-

\- ayy... los animales comen lo que sea...-

\- y lo más raro de todo... ayer... ¡Ayer me dejo bañarlo!-

\- Akane, deja de darle vueltas, es un animal, ahora si lo que quieres decir es que te cansaste de él, dámelo, lo llevo a la tienda de animales del centro y tal vez me den algunos yenes por él- dijo con intención de ver su reacción

\- ¡NO!, ¡Ni se te ocurra!-

\- bueno, entonces no seas ridícula-

\- esta bien, tal vez tengas razón y estoy sobre actuando- dijo sonriendo cuando el cerdito se llenó y buscó más su calor removiéndose en sus piernas - además no se como explicarlo, pero... él ha estado como más... más tierno... jeje... suena bobo ¿no?-

\- es tu cerdo, tú notarías eso- dijo levantándose y llevándose sus platos sucios

\- ¡tienes razón!- ella le dio una sonrisa, justo en ese momento como si hubiese sido invocado la puerta que daba al jardín se abrió

\- ¿Alguien podría decirme como llegar al dojo Tendo? -

\- ¡Ryoga que bueno que nos visitas!- dijo ella levantándose con su mascota en brazos, viendo curiosa la banda azul sobre su cabeza

\- ¡si que bueno!- exclamó irónico

\- ¡Akane! ¿cómo has es...- sus palabras se apagaron completamente al ver lo que la chica cargaba- ¿qué es... qué es... eso?- sus manos temblaron al apuntar al animal

\- ¡oh!, es cierto, ¡tú no conocías a P-chan!- dijo extendiéndolo hacía él para que lo observara de cerca -es muy curioso ¿no creen?- observo a ambos muchachos casi riendo - gracias a los viajes de Ryoga y a los extravíos constantes de P-chan ustedes nunca concidían, ¿verdad pequeñin?- Akane lo miró con tanto amor que Ryoga lanzó un grito de horror y se fue corriendo.

\- ¿pero que le pasó?- preocupada la muchacha se asomó por la puerta aun abierta

\- ni idea- la vio cerrar la puerta y volverse a mirarlo

\- sabes... algunas veces... mmm...- ella bajo la mirada a su cerdito- jeje nada...-

\- ¿qué?-

\- a veces pensaba que era muy raro el que Ryoga se perdiera y P-chan apareciera... no sé alguna vez incluso se me llegó a ocurrir que... jeje sabes que, olvídalo, son tonterías- puso al pequeño a la altura de su cara y le dio un beso en el hocico, por primera vez Ranma, no sintió celos, bueno, no tantos - voy a dejar mi platos a la cocina, dame los tuyos- propuso dejando al animal en una pequeña esquina del kotatsu- con la condición de que en mi ausencia ¡no maltrates a P-chan!, no quiero que vaya a huir con este clima-

\- bien bien- aceptó, la chica tomó los indumentos y se fue.

El pequeño cerdo al sentirse solo, olfateó el aire y siguiendo su instinto fue a donde Ranma se había vuelto a sentar, trepó por su pierna y se acurrucó con él

\- ¿así que si recuerdas quien te alimento estos meses?- rió y fijándose que su prometida no regresara, acarició al cerdo - sabes... contigo, tal vez... si podría compartirla un poco-

.-.-

Aclaraciones.

\- Kotatsu en un mueble japonés, básicamente una mesa con una cobija que regularmente es un calentador. (aunque creo que sería muy raro que alguien no los conociera)

Notas de la autora.

Gracias por seguir acompañándome en este reto personal, apenas vamos a siete de Diciembre, así que tendré que ponerle muchas ganas, uff~.

De este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


End file.
